With economic and social development, people's requirements for power supply continue to increase, along with more and more demand for live work, all kinds of insulated aerial work platforms came into being and have been very widely used. Research work has been done on the aerial work platform (work vehicle) that limits (or controls) the amplitude, such as application publication No. CN104591051A entitled “A Multi-mode Amplitude Control System for a Bent Armed Aerial Vehicle,” application publication No. CN 102145869A entitled “A Safety Limiting System with Amplitude Limitation and Torque Limiting Redundancy,” and issued patent publication No. CN 201713236U entitled “Height Limiting System Suitable for Aerial Operation Vehicles,” and other Chinese patent documents. Although technical solutions are proposed from different perspectives for limiting amplitude or height of aerial work platforms, it is difficult to apply the above technical solutions to an insulated aerial work platform. In order to improve practicality and work safety, insulated aerial work platforms usually adopt a hybrid boom structure. That is, the lower part adopts a folding arm with an auxiliary insulation end, and the upper part adopts a telescopic arm with a main insulation end at the tail. Because the folding arm with the auxiliary insulated end is adopted at the lower part, it is difficult to install electronic sensors on the telescopic arm at the upper part to monitor operating status of the boom in real time, and to further realize amplitude control functionalities. Therefore, existing hybrid arm-type insulated aerial work platforms do not have amplitude limitation functionalities, limitation of the operation range can only be relied on manual control, which causes security risks.